


stuff

by senpepe



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, idk what to tag, pls read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senpepe/pseuds/senpepe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"although nico would have definitely preferred staying in with leo for the whole day like they had planned, he knew he had a responsibility and he couldn’t ditch out just because he wanted the d"</p>
            </blockquote>





	stuff

“wait wait wait” nico slurred as he pulled away from leo, a string of saliva connecting their lips (gross right?). leo groaned in protest as nico clumsily untangled himself from him, the bed creaking from the shift in weight as he did so. ignoring leo’s whines, nico glanced at the handmade (leo had decided that the one the camp provided was insufficient for whatever reason) clock on their bedside table.

it showed 9:15

a grimace crawled onto nico’s face.

“ _shit_.”  _so much for staying in._ grudgingly, nico moved to get up, but leo let out a long whine and desperately tugged on nico’s arm, pulling him back.

“whatever it is babe, it can wait.  _i’m_ more important.” leo sat up and looked up at nico pleadingly, with clasped hands, eyes wide and hopeful, lips in a pout; oh yeah, he went the full yard. it brought a smile to nico’s face almost made him want to reconsider.

_almost._

although nico would have definitely preferred staying in with leo for the whole day like they had planned, he knew he had a responsibility and he couldn’t ditch out just because he wanted the d.

...but then again, most of the meetings they have had so far had been about small trivial issues, so did they really need him there?

nico shook the thought of his head. responsibility. right. with great house cabin leadership, came great responsibility or whatever.

nico smirked and removed the covers covering leo’s legs. “you are, but we’re late for the meeting chiron called. Remember? 9:00” nico reminded. with nothing to cover leo’s body since nico had taken the covers, leo’s torso was exposed. Nico’s eyes drifted to leo’s torso of their own record, where he could see the soft outline of abs. Leo may look scrawny as hell, but all that time he spent in the auto-shop had its advantages.

leo caught sight of what nico was staring at and smirked. “like what you see?”

nico tore his eyes away, a faint blush already appearing on his cheeks against his will. he still wasn’t completely used to being able to stare at leo so freely like that, even though they were just about to have sex a minute ago. “if I didn’t, you wouldn’t be here, would you?” nico grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at leo’s face. rolling his eyes, he said, “hurry up. we’re going to be late. “ a pause. “well, late- _er_.”

“can’t we just skip this one? please?” leo asked, now cuddling the pillow.

as nico picked up his and leo’s shirts from the floor, tossing leo’s his, and putting on his own, nico informed, “as i recall, we were late to the _l_ _ast_  meeting as well.” (they had been walking through the forest and well, they lost track of time)

nico glanced at himself in the mirror and frowned at the state of his hair. he ran his hand through it, trying to tidy it up a bit, but it only seemed to get worse. nico shrugged. knowing that there was no way people would overlook it, he just hoped that they wouldn’t bother him about it. he doubted it though, with the kind of people they had as cabin leaders. besides, he thought, tossing a glance at the figure on the bed, leo’s was worse.

leo let out a frustrated grunt and he glared at nico to let him know he was annoyed, but leo moved to get up nonetheless.

nico crossed the space between him and leo and planted a short sweet kiss on leo’s lips as a half-hearted apology. “come on.”

“i still have a boner!”

* * *

the short walk to the main house where the meeting was always held, would have been much more enjoyable if not for leo’s consisting and persisting whining along with the occasional bribe to try to get nico to get back to bed.

when nico pushed open the door, all eyes turned to them and nico could practically feel their already forming smirks sinking into nico’s skin, taking in the scene.

nico knew what this looked like: him, with his disheveled hair, uneven clothes, and _late_ with his boyfriend who was of a similar state.

nico ignored them all though. it was his business what he did (or rather,  _who_ he did) contrary to what piper said.

he walked over to his seat next to percy and sat down. nico purposely refused to look at percy who he didn’t have to see to know he was waggling his eyebrows at nico and making obscene gestures.

_childish._

percy wasn’t wrong, but still.  _childish._

chiron stood on the other side of the table from where nico was sitting and he rose an eyebrow at nico, questioning.

“um. sorry i’m late. i was, uh, doing stuff,” was nico’s sad excuse accompanied with a shrug. percy nudged his side and nico turned to glare at him. nico could even see piper from across the room with her suggestive smirk and jason next to her rolling his eyes at nico’s statement.

frank was seated next to clarisse and muttered “some stuff” jokingly to her, but it was loud enough that everyone in the room heard. stifled laughter broke out and some people coughed in attempt to hide it. hazel swatted frank’s arm, but even she was trying (re: failing) to hide her giggling. nico sent a glare frank’s way, and frank bowed his head, but nico could still see his grin.

 _basically,_ his friends were assholes. they weren’t even doing all that shit to leo! but most probably because leo would like it and take it in stride so.

speaking of leo, he was still standing by the door when he began to walk towards nico. nico flushed. after dating him for 4 months now, nico knew what was coming. leo came behind his chair and wrapped his arms around nico, and nico could feel leo’s breath on the tips of his ear.

leo said “yeah. _i’m_ stuff. nice to meet you all,” speaking to everyone. the room erupted with laughter, giggles, and even some whistles as leo walked to his seat next to hazel who was biting the inside of her cheek trying to stop her laughter. nico even saw chiron let out a small chuckle. 

nico glared at leo with all the intensity he could muster behind it, but leo was used to the glares and they proved pretty much useless against him. leo who was shameless as always, just gave a smug smirk as he leaned into his chair and winked at nico.

**Author's Note:**

> yeeeee dats it. i got this prompt somewhere on tumblr (i can't find where exactly tho) on those fanfic starter things.  
> hope you liked it! ;p


End file.
